Of Sandwiches and Untimely Confessions
by GUITARCHIQ
Summary: Where Fitz rambles on and Ward isn't too shocked about what he hears.


_Of Sandwiches and Untimely Confessions_

By GUITARCHIQ

A/N: So, it's been a while since I've last written or posted anything here, but this little plot bunny came to me after I read a poem called "The Awesomest Bagel" and I had to write it down. And here it is:) I also have a little possible idea for either a continuation or a companion piece (or both;) ) but I won't know to write them if you don't review, so please do. All feedback is encouraged:) Beta'd by Hannah #2 aka my best friend who will have an account soon (hopefully) and I will make sure to put her name somewhere in one of my future stories:)

B/N: Hi? I don't know. I've never done this before...like, ever...

Disclaimer: I have no affiliations with Disney, ABC, Marvel, _or_ Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (but I wish I did...) 

As Ward walked into the tiny kitchen in the Bus, he couldn't help but notice how ravenously Fitz seemed to be eating his dinner-time sandwich. He knew FitzSimmons had a more relaxed day in the lab, so the two scientists had a larger-than-usual lunch, and had overheard plans for a light dinner and assumed at the time it would be the two of them together. Nevertheless, he greeted Fitz and asked about Simmons' whereabouts.

"Oh, she's in her bunk, probably watching a movie. Why do you ask?" Fitz inquired back, not being completely honest to the dark haired man. He had stayed later in the lab than Jemma had, opting to—not-so—quickly finish updating the D.W.A.R.F.'s while she had finished her work and then made themselves dinner—sandwiches, his favorite kind: with prosciutto, buffalo mozzarella, and a hint of her homemade pesto aioli. She ate hers after putting his own in the fridge and bidding a momentary farewell, saying she would see him after he ate. They had a ritual of sorts: whenever they had any night with more than a couple hours of free time, they would go into one of their bunks—they rotated—and watch a movie or a few of their favorite TV shows together. Tonight happened to be one of those nights. Technically, they weren't supposed to be in a dorm that wasn't their own past midnight, but he and Jemma often found themselves harmlessly breaking this tiny rule to keep one of their oldest traditions alive.

It took Ward a minute to process the fact that the two scientists were _willingly_ apart, but kept his face expressionless, asking the engineer, "How come you two aren't eating together? Trouble in paradise?" Beginning with a serious tone but ending with a smirk. He knew of the romantic tension between the two, anyone could see it; how they constantly avoid crossing over the line of 'just friends' into something more than that. Hell, he knew it from when he first met the two, exploring and tinkering in the Bus' lab, talking to each other with and without words, seeming to finish the other's sentences and thoughts. He thought they were like cousins, siblings even.

Boy, was he wrong.

It was only until a week or so later—he is still upset with himself for not noticing it sooner—that he realized they would _never_ be like family in those regards. They were too affectionate. Sure, they acted that way sometimes, but it only took them a moment or so to revert back to the awkward in-between phase they currently seem to be stuck in. But who knows? Maybe they _did_ have some trouble in paradise….

Fitz, on the other hand, looked aghast at the thought. Trouble in paradise? Surely he was joking. _Him_ and _Jemma_? Have _trouble in paradise_?! Never! _Well…_ , but Fitz quickly dismissed the thought, not wanting to dwell on the idea of paradise with his partner while Ward was giving him an all-knowing smirk. _Do all the field agents learn this stuff in training or something? I swear, everyone on this_ bloody _plane…_ Fitz complained to himself, thinking back on all the other times their teammates had asked about him and Jemma.

Only realizing from one glance at the dark-haired man's now full-blown grin that he hadn't answered soon enough, Fitz quickly responded, "No! Of course not! I just wanted to stay in the lab later, but Simmons was hungry so she made us dinner and ate while I worked, and now she's watching a movie while I'm eating! Is that such a problem?!" He blurted out, all the while slowly becoming redder by the second. He knew he wasn't convincing enough though, when he saw Ward's grin transform from large to mischievous.

"So there _is_ paradise after all?"

Fitz spluttered in embarrassment, somehow managing to darken his crimson hue. Ward only allowed himself to chuckle a little at the younger man's reaction. _He_ really _won't admit it, will he?_ he thought to himself, amused at the color his fellow teammate's face was turning at the thought of a relationship with the other scientist. Knowing Fitz, this interaction was probably making him recall and over-think every encounter he's had with Simmons, reading into things too far or not far enough.

But Ward did feel a small twinge of guilt, so he changed the subject to hopefully make the engineer feel a bit better. "So, that sandwich smells pretty good. What is it?" He had a good idea, since it smelled exactly like the sandwich that almost got them killed about a week ago on their mission in Ossetia. If he was right, the engineer would start raving about Simmons' amazing sandwiches just abou—

"Oh, this? Simmons made it for me. Y'know, since you threw the first one _to the dogs_ ," he said sounding hostile towards the end. Ward didn't have to worry about the other man's anger for long, though, as he soon took on a cheerful tone. "Yes, well, it's as delicious as it smells. It tastes just like when Jemma made them back at the Academy, when she didn't feel like cooking dinner or getting take-out. I remember when I first had it; in fact, the flavor hasn't changed at all, really." As Fitz continued to ramble on, Ward couldn't help but notice the smile on the younger man's face grow as he affectionately talked about his partner. After what seemed like hours of him describing a sandwich, Fitz finally seemed to be finished talking about the history of the sandwich— _Jemma's sandwich_ —and moved into its ingredients and taste, still speaking faster than any normal human being.

"It's got prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella, which, usually, on their own, the mozzarella's too bland and the prosciutto's too rich, but put together, they complement each other perfectly, because the mozzarella brings back a bit of the prosciutto's flavor and vice-versa and I don't know how Simmons thought of that, but she _is_ a genius and I think I'm in love with her and then she added some of her homemade pesto aioli one time and it just made everything about her sandwich ten times better, and then—"

Ward suddenly stopped paying attention to the words spilling from Fitz's mouth. _I think he finally admitted he loves her. And really? A_ sandwich _gets it out of him when Skye and I can't? That's a little sad…_.Ward thought to himself, figuring out exactly how soon he could leave without being _too_ rude so he could tell Skye about this new breakthrough.

And as the older man politely excused himself—during one of the engineer's pauses for breath—he couldn't help but smirk to himself and think: _Maybe these two nerds_ aren't _hopeless..._

A/N: Was it good? Was it horrible? Loved it? Hated it? I'll never know unless you tell me;)


End file.
